RoChu: Bufanda
by allthatglitterisyaoi
Summary: Y ao mancha accidentalmente la bufanda de Rusia y eso lleva a fluff. Es mi primera historia publicada de Hetalia, no seais duros. Puramente fluff, a lo mejor me animo a una continuación (que ya le debo a una amiga...). T para estar seguras ya que hay mención de ya sabeis que ewe


Yao salió de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido para no despertar a cierto ruso que dormía a su lado. Le gustaba levantarse temprano y ponerse a hacer taichí y era una auténtica suerte que Iván tuviese el sueño tan pesado. Estaba terminando de sacar su cuerpo de entre las sabanas cuando se dio cuenta de que su pie estaba atado con una tela rosa.

"¡Aiyaaaah…" Obviamente había olvidado lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Medio cojeando se sentó en la cama y empezó a intentar deshacer el nudo. No había manera. Tenía que mover la bufanda entera para conseguir deshacerlo y no quería despertar a Rusia. No quedaba otra opción, tomando aire empezó a quitarle la bufanda al mas grande, intentando en todo momento que no se despertase.

Cuando lo consiguió, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, más por la presión que por el esfuerzo. Vio el blanco cuello de Iván y no pudo reprimir un beso que rápidamente deposito sobre tan inmaculada superficie. El ruso estaba tan dormido que ni se enteró de lo que acababa de pasar.

Cinco minutos más tarde el chino había conseguido desatarse, aunque se encontraba un poco enredado en el resto de bufanda. Se fue quitando las espirales por los brazos que había echo para acortar su tamaño hasta quedarse con la bufanda colgando a ambos lados de su cuello, tal y como la lleva Rusia. Por un momento se paró e inhaló el olor que esta desprendía. Olía a nieve y Vodka, olía a Iván. Después de pasar unos minutos embelesado por el aroma se la quitó y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Echo esto se dirigió a hacer sus ejercicios matinales.

Una hora después Yao ya se dirigía a la cocina, aún en pijama, para preparar el desayuno de ambos. Miró la nieve por la ventana mientras se preguntaba que podía preparar hoy. En un día tan frio solo se le ocurría una cosa: chocolate caliente. Saco dos tazas y empezó a calentar la mezcla preparada en un cazo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente lo puso en ambos vasos y se dirigió con ellos a la habitación.

Una vez allí los dejó sobre la mesita y se quedó mirando a Rusia durante un rato, recordando exactamente el lugar donde le había besado hacía un rato. Miró la bufanda otra vez y sintió ganas de ponérsela, así que eso hizo. Ya con la bufanda puesta cogió uno de los vasos.

Acercó el cacao a sus labios y notó el dulce líquido en su boca. Pero no fe tan bueno cuando se dio cuenta de que en un descuido un poco había caído sobre la bufanda. China se quedó blanco como el pelo de Prusia. Acababa de manchar la bufanda de Rusia… ¡IBA A MORIR! Dejó bruscamente el vaso sobre la mesita y se puso a intentar eliminar la mancha, pero era inútil, como más lo intentaba mas la ensuciaba…

Se la quitó de encima rápidamente. La bufanda que antes le había llenado de calor ahora le daba escalofríos. Cuando Iván se enterase… Una idea cruzó su mente, no se le ocurría nada mejor, así que tenía que intentarlo… Le puso la bufanda a Rusia sin despertarle y se pintó la mejor sonrisa falsa en la cara.

"Vanyaaaaa~" dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama "Despierta, he hecho chocolate caliente aru" siguió acercando la taza bajo la gran nariz del ruso.

Este se despertó rápidamente ante el olor a chocolate y lo primero que vio fue la gran sonrisa de su pequeño girasol. Le sonrió de vuelta e intentó levantarse, pero fue parado por la mano libre de Yao.

"No te levantes aru" por un segundo su voz se quebró. ¿O puede que Iván solo lo estuviese imaginando? "Antes de desayunar quiero darte un beso de buenos días aru" dijo recomponiendo su sonrisa que escondía miedo.

Se agachó poco a poco y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del ruso, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal muestra de afecto repentina. Yao nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero era un cambio que se agradecía bastante. Sin pensar en la taza que este aun aguantaba y mantenía entre los cuerpos de ambos, Rusia lo echó sobre la cama dándole la vuelta sobre él. Al hacer esto el chocolate se desparramó por ambos pijamas y la bufanda, tapando la mancha anterior.

"¡AIYAH! ¿PERO QUE HACES ARU?" gritó el chino cabreado. Aunque por dentro casi dio saltos de alegría al ver que su plan había funcionado "¡MIRA COMO HAS PUESTO TODO DE CHOCOLATE ARU!"

Por suerte no quemaba, ya que llevaba fuera del fuego unos 10 minutos y simplemente daba una sensación de calor gratificante en un clima tan frio. Iván sonrió y dijo:

"No importa, solo es ropa que se puede lavar. En cambio, que Yao-Yao me despierte así es algo que hay que celebrar, ¿da?" dicho esto volvió a besar al pequeño, que esta vez, sin el miedo, pudo disfrutar del beso adecuadamente.


End file.
